<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Galaxy has Murder in it’s Eyes [On Hiatus] by yeet the skeet (YeetusMeetus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627104">The Galaxy has Murder in it’s Eyes [On Hiatus]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusMeetus/pseuds/yeet%20the%20skeet'>yeet the skeet (YeetusMeetus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Jelly Beans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also the friendship tags in the relationship tags, Angst, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Drama, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mira HQ (Among Us), Murder, Mystery, Polus (Among Us), Red Herrings, Siblings, The Skeld (Among Us), are people who are either like, basically a story version of the game, i try to connect things together, or - Freeform, overuse of the word sus, starts out as fluff, then shit gets real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusMeetus/pseuds/yeet%20the%20skeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had spent months up here already, researching and exploring. Bonding together, finding family in one another.</p><p>It had taken months and millions of words, thousands of conversations, for them to trust and love each other.</p><p>It took six words and one minute for all that that trust and love to be torn down.</p><p>The screen in communications read:</p><p>“THERE IS AN IMPOSTER AMONG US”</p><p>[On hiatus cause school :/]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black &amp; White (Among Us), Blue &amp; Purple (Among Us), Lime &amp; Green (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Jelly Beans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Crew is Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was Blue!”</p><p>“The fuck it wasn’t!”</p><p>White sighed as he looked between Blue and Purple.</p><p>“Guys, I don’t care which of you forgot to clean the vents. Just go clean them.”</p><p>Blue shoved Purple before racing out of admin, Purple yelling at him as he went to catch up. White watched their two signatures on the admin board, the green lights flickering. He walked out, his steps clacking on the metal, and stood in the hallway, looking at the sky. A hallway of glass sure looks beautiful, but it’s a stupid idea structurally. Command put it in anyway. </p><p>To keep morale up, he guessed.</p><p>He glanced away from the sky and looked at his wrist. The time on the screen embedded in his suit meant dinner was soon. White walked down the hallway, and entered the cafeteria, where he found Red and Brown setting out trays.</p><p>“Dinner ready?”</p><p>Red jolted, shaking a tray, while Brown set down a glass.</p><p>“Fuck, White don’t scare me like that.”</p><p>Red sighed as he set down the tray. Brown let out a small chuckle before Red punched him in the arm.</p><p>Brown pushed Red’s head and turned back to White.</p><p>“Yeah, dinner’s here.” He gestured to the tables, all lined with trays.</p><p>White checked his wrist again. It was almost time, shouldn’t the-</p><p> </p><p>“ALL PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA FOR FOOD.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, there was the announcement. White looked back at Red and Brown, who were already eating and joking with each other, before heading to the entrance to make sure everyone came. </p><p>He quickly side stepped out of Blue and Purple’s way, watching them race to food and fight over who gets what.</p><p>The greens walked in, Lime walking faster and vividly explaining something while Dark patted a plant in his hand. </p><p>Lime gave a wave to White before sitting at the table with Red and Brown, Dark following behind.</p><p>“Hey, White, will you help me with some wiring on the Skeld after dinner?”</p><p>White quickly turned, not realizing Cyan had somehow gotten behind him.</p><p>“Yes, I can. Why do yo-”</p><p>“I don’t want to get shocked. You’re fine with it, though.” </p><p>Cyan patted White and walked over to Purple and Blue, who were still fighting. White would bet that under the helmet, Cyan had on a smirk.</p><p>White turned around just in time to see Yellow, Orange and Pink all run in holding something.</p><p>White glanced at the thing in their hands before looking back up at the three, expecting an explanation.</p><p>Orange shoved Pink forward, who nervously stood up.</p><p>“Hey, White, buddy, pal,” Pink nervously gulped,” We may have...um…”</p><p>Yellow smacked the back of Pink’s head, with Pink yetting out a yelp.</p><p>“Hurry up already!” Yellow said, impatient.</p><p>Pink quickly turned back to White.</p><p>“We took out one of the specimens and gave him a collar and named him Georgie and now he’s our pet sorry.”</p><p>White looked at Pink, the Orange, then Yellow.</p><p>“Why the fuck would you do that.”</p><p>Orange nervously stepped forward and held out a small, one eyed creature, that did somewhat look like a pet… maybe a dog or a cat.</p><p>“I- um...ughhh.”</p><p>White let out a sigh and smacked his hand against his helmet, slouching over.</p><p>“We are supposed to be professionals, guys.”</p><p>“But the pupp-”</p><p>“The specimen is not a puppy.” White crossed his arm and glared at the three.</p><p>“When we go back to Polus tomorrow, you-” White points at Orange, and Georg- the specimen. “-are going to put that back in the specimen room.”</p><p>Yellow sighed and immediately gave up, going to sit down at the table with Blue, Purple and Cyan.</p><p>Pink slumped down and went to pat the specimen, rubbing it’s… ears?</p><p>“Wait, so we can have him until tomorrow!”</p><p>Orange immediately perked up and hugged Geor- the specimen close.</p><p>“Thats not what I- y’know what, fine.”</p><p>White gave up trying as Orange and Pink walked away, cooing at the creature.</p><p>White looked around, doing a mental list of the colors he was used to. He looked through, counting up everyone but Black.</p><p>“Hey, anyone know where Black is?”</p><p>Everyone quieted down for a second before Cyan spoke up.</p><p>“Ol’ Blackies still at the Skeld, finishing up something with the engines. I don’t know what.”</p><p>Blue turned to Cyan, “Aren’t you supposed to be an engineer or something?”</p><p>Cyan took Blue and smached his helmet with some food. “Aren’t you supposed to be a dumbass or something?”</p><p>Blue let out a growl and raised his fist at Cyan.</p><p>Nope, White was not dealing with this shit today. He walked out of the Cafeteria and away from the forming chaos and towards the Skeld.</p><p>White walked down the halls, his footsteps echoing and making him feel like he was being followed. He turned the corner to see the Skeld, looking large and looming in the hanger.</p><p>“BLACK YOU IN HERE?”</p><p>White shouted at the top of his lungs. He waited a second before hearing a loud clang, the sound of someone falling on the floor, and a mildly loud oof. Black stumbled out from behind the engine a momemt later.</p><p>“Did you fall asleep on the engine again?”</p><p>Black looked at White, answering the question with a shrug. White rolled his eyes and grabbed Black by his backpack, dragging him to the Cafeteria. </p><p>He looked up and around the Cafeteria, where Blue was laying covered in food on the table, Red was shouting and crying, Cyan was taking a video, and everyone else was standing around Blue chanting “Blueberry Man”.</p><p>White turned around and headed towards the oxygen room, Black following behind him absentmindedly. White sat down next to the oxygen tree and pulled out a cup of jello, pulling up his visor and starting to eat it.</p><p>Black hummed and fiddled with a stick he found on the ground.</p><p>They sat there for a while, hearing distant chanting and chaos. Soon, the noise died down, and both White and Black sat there. The lights dimmed and the usually loud Mira HQ fell quiet, with White and Black slowly falling asleep under the swooping branches of the tree.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Crew Prepare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which White collects his crew mates and they all join up on the Skeld.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about being 2 weeks late for an update, a) I had a bunch of shit to write for school and b) I had to rewrite part of this chapter cause it came out really disgusting. hope it’s better now, lmao-. Anyway, updates should be more frequent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White opened his eyes to flashing red lights and a blaring alarm.</p><p>He quickly sat up and rushed to get on his feet, feeling dizzy after standing up so fast.</p><p>White looked around the oxygen room, to find no sign of Black or anyone else.</p><p>He could feel his heart pumping and adrenaline racing as he ran into the hallway-</p><p>-just before the alarm stopped and everything went back to normal. White came to a sudden stop and stood there for a moment, feeling confused, before hearing the tell-tale metallic steps of his crew mates.</p><p>He turned to his left, facing the lockers, and saw Purple peek out of the hallway before quickly turning around.</p><p>“We woke him up!”</p><p>“Well, does he know? No, he couldn’t know? Right?”</p><p>White sighed and walked over to the hall, turning the corner and seeing Purple, and who he assumed was Blue, talking in front of the communications.</p><p>“I can hear you, you do realize?” White said in a tired voice.</p><p>Blue and Purple immediately stopped whisper-yelling. Purple turned around and stood to the side a little. White now got a perfect view of Blue’s slightly toasted space suit.</p><p>“What the fuck did you do now?” White’s mind ran through all of the possible, terrible situations in vivid detail.</p><p>Blue gulped before answering in one long breath,</p><p>“It’s not my fault, I swear! I was just helping Cyan out with the wires, you know how much he hates getting shocked, he really can’t stand it, so I was like, sure, I’ll help, and you know how much green and yellow can get confusing, so maybe I connected the wrong ones and caught on fire, but I fixed it!”</p><p>Purple elbowed Blue in the ribs, making him grimace before correcting himself.</p><p>“Ok, so maybe Cyan was the one who put out the fire and maybe Purple was the one who told me to stop, drop and roll.”</p><p>White looked between Blue and Purple, feeling exasperated with the two.</p><p>“Just...just get a medical scan or something. I’ll go check with Cyan to make sure it’s still ready to launch.”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t need no me-“</p><p>Purple quickly nodded and kicked Blue behind the knees, making Blue let out a yelp, before dragging him to the medbay against his protests.</p><p>White walked past them and the locker room, turning and walking down the long hallway. He stepped out onto the launchpad, feeling the wind shift his heavy suit. He walked over to the front of the Skeld, seeing all the boxes piled in storage. Red waved at him from inside, tying down the boxes.</p><p>“Oh, hey White.”</p><p>White quickly turned around, seeing Cyan walk up. How did he get behind him? </p><p>“Hey, how is everything?” White said, tilting his head at Cyan.</p><p>Cyan looked at the looming Skeld and glanced it up and down. </p><p>“The wires outside security are a little singed, but besides that, we should be ready to head down to Polus pretty soon.”</p><p>Cyan walked into the ship and opened one of the smaller boxes sitting up front, pulling out some dehydrated something or other.</p><p>“I already have all my stuff on board, everyone else just needs to bring their stuff and then we can be on our way.” Cyan said calmly, walking back over to White and handing him the food.</p><p>White looked at the food then back up at Cyan, tilting his head in question again.</p><p>Cyan sighed and put his hand on his hip. “You obviously just woke up, there’s no way you’ve eaten already. I can’t have someone moaning about food and causing me to get screwed over cause they didn’t do their job.”</p><p>Oh, right. White flicked up his visor and started eating out of the package, which he now saw was filled with apple slices. He looked over at Cyan while eating, who was back inside the Skeld running his fingers over a panel. He watched as the clouds and sun shifted, causing the metallic ship to bounce light. White sat there, looking around at the passing clouds. He finished the apples and walked into the Skeld, throwing the package into the trash.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll go get everyone we need.” White flicked his visor back down and lifted his wrist. He clicked on the screen and started going through the folders, finding what he needed. “Right, and it’s Brown and Orange’s turn to stay at Mira. Those two probably won’t catch anything on fire?”</p><p>White saw Cyan’s shoulders move with a chuckle, even though he was still facing away. “No, unlike someone else I know.”</p><p>White grinned under his helmet and started to walk out of the Skeld and the launchpad.</p><p>“Come back soon!” Cyan jokingly yelled after him.</p><p>White stepped back inside the main part of Mira, a smile still on his face. As he was walking by, he peaked in to the Medbay. Blue was just stepping off of the scanner, his results coming back. Purple read the screen before smacking Blue upside the head.</p><p>“Hey guys, we’re going to be leaving soon. Go bring your stuff on the Skeld.” White said, stepping backwards.</p><p>Purple yelped and pushed Blue back before speeding down the hall to the locker room, Blue yelling behind him and attempting to trip him. Everything was a competition with those two. White followed them into the locker room, hearing them loudly clang their lockers open, before walking passed them and pressing the button to enter decontamination. </p><p>The doors opened with a <em> shsk </em> a second later, and White walked in, watching the lights slowly blink down as he stepped towards the end. The final light clicked and the room filled with steam, making White feel like he was wearing camouflage by the way he blended in. The end door opened too, and White moved over and looked into the reactor.</p><p>Inside, he saw Black tiredly rubbing his eyes, and half heartedly and tiredly checking the reactor’s stats. Yellow appeared to be diverting some of the power to the launchpad, most likely in anticipation for the launch. </p><p>“Hey you two, we’re leaving soon. Go get your bags.” White said, before leaving for the lab. He saw Yellow grab Black and start to push him towards decontamination.</p><p>White walked across the hall and glanced in the lab, looking around before spotting Dark Green organizing some of the specimens into different boxes.</p><p>“Hey, Dark, we’re heading out soon.” Dark Green head shot up to look at White, seemingly a little startled, before letting his shoulders drop and pointing to his back.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I already have my bag ready. I was just finishing up with sorting.” Green turned and showed off his bag before turning back around, facing White again. </p><p>White nodded and gave a thumbs up, going to leave before reaching the entrance and quickly turning back around. </p><p>“Would you happen to know where Lime is?” White asked.</p><p>“Yeah, went to storage to find a watering can for those plants we’ve been growing.” Green said, not looking up, still sorting.</p><p>White nodded and left, passing through decontamination again, and walking out the other side with little bits of steam trailing him. He walked by the locker room again, now seeing Yellow was dragging Black by the strap of his backpack. Black was apparently snoring, already asleep again. </p><p>White chuckled before walking past them both, Yellow struggling to keep Black stumbling along. White walked through the halls, watching the glass below his feet. He walked into the Cafeteria, seeing Orange getting something from the vending machine, with Brown leaning against the wall near him.</p><p>Orange glanced up and saw White, but quickly spoke before he could get a word out.</p><p>“We know, We know, we’re not coming on this trip. I already said bye to Georgie, Pink has him now.” Orange sighed, looking a little dejected, going back to pressing buttons on the vending machine. Brown glanced over to White and waved, then looked back over to Orange.</p><p>White nodded at Orange, now remembering the little dog-thingy specimen that he, Pink, and Yellow has snuck aboard. He walked further towards the back of the Cafeteria, the lights coming down harsh. Before he went into storage, he saw through the glass doors of the balcony that Pink was standing and looking at the weather receptors. White decided to walk over to Pink first, and watched the door slide open with a <em> fwoosh </em>. Pink wasn’t doing work, it appeared, but was instead petting the specimen. </p><p>“Pink, be careful with that.” Pink jolted and picked up the small creature.</p><p>“White, c’mon, Georgie’s adora-“</p><p>“We’re putting it back when we head to Polus, I already told you three this.”</p><p>White watched as Pink slumped, before the specimen rubbed up against him and started licking him. White could not count how many ways this could go wrong.</p><p>“Just- ...head to the locker and get your stuff, ok?” White walked out, the doors shutting behind him. He felt he was surrounded by idiots, sometimes. He turned into storage, not seeing anyone. He walked further into the dim room and looked behind the shelves, seeing Lime rummaging through the different boxes.</p><p>Lime glanced up at White. “I can’t find that stupid watering can. I guess it’s already time to pack up, huh?”</p><p>White nodded and Lime stood up and backed away from the shelves. He noticed Lime had some vines falling out of his pocket. White never could figure out what the Greens obsession with plants was. Maybe the aesthetic? </p><p>White glanced around the shelves, also not noticing any watering can. Soon, he realized he had stood there for a bit too long, and walked back out. The only people still in the cafe were Orange and Brown, both sitting on top of the table with their visors up and chatting, while Orange drank some soda. </p><p>White passed by them and quickly walked through the hallways, glancing around. He saw Pink and Lime come out of the locker room, both petting the specimen and cooing at it. They both walked by, evidently oblivious to White’s gaze. </p><p>He followed behind them to the launchpad, seeing everyone meeting up there. Red and Green were all already strapped into their seats. Purple and Blue were almost strapped in, but were wrestling over who gets what seat. Their limbs were getting tangled up in the buckles, but he would deal with that later. Cyan was slamming his head against the wall next to Purple and Blue. Valid reaction. White walked onto the Skeld and over to the pad by the door, looking through the crew member list.</p><p>His eyes scanned over it, looking at the crew color designations. The screen currently read 6/10. Oh, wait, make that… eight. He glanced up to see Yellow pushing Black onto the ship, with Black mumbling something about “five more minutes”. </p><p>“Wait for us!” White looked up to see Pink and Lime now running aboard, Pink carrying the little dog, specimen, thingy and Lime holding a small potted plant. </p><p>White watched the screen flicker green with the 10/10 mark. He sighed and looked up at the two newcomers.</p><p>“Pink, couldn’t you have put that in your bag or something?” White paused at Pink’s offended gasp before continuing, “And why do you need a potted plant?” He gestured towards Lime.</p><p>“If Purple can wear a cowboy hat, I can have a plant!” Lime stated, grasping the plant in a hug.</p><p>“Cowboy hat-“ White turned to see Purple had freed himself from the chair and had dug through a storage bin, and was now wearing a hat with a large sheriff star on it. </p><p>Purple awkwardly waved.</p><p>Cyan smacked his head against the wall again.</p><p>White sighed again, and turned to Lime. </p><p>“He can have it cause it’s… a hat. Yes.” White said, knowing he didn’t want a plant on board but also didn’t want Purple causing chaos the whole trip because he couldn’t get a hat.</p><p>Lime took the potted plant and took it out of the pot, throwing the pot onto the deck of Mira. He then took the leaves and placed it on his head.</p><p>White really wanted to join Cyan in his head slamming.</p><p>Instead, he asked Cyan a question.</p><p>“Are all the systems ready?” He watched as Cyan simply nodded in response. White turned away and pressed the “Start” button on the screen, watching as the Skeld’s doors started to fold up.</p><p>“Seats, now.”</p><p>He watched as Purple rushed back to his seat, buckled himself in, smacked Blue, and then helped Blue get untangled. Cyan slid into the chair nearest to him, bucking up too. Everyone else fell into place until the only spot left was White’s. </p><p>He quickly walked over and sat down as the Skeld started to rumble and countdown.</p><p>He braced for the force of space as the count slowly went down.</p><p>“5...4...3...2...1…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this chapter!! it was kinda filler-y, but next time we’ll get into some more juicy stuff, I swear. also, I’m debating switching point of views instead of sticking with White, what do you guys think? Anywho, see you with a chapter next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Crew is Worried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which things start to go wrong and problems start to emerge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was hard for me to write, for some reason. I think that now we’re starting to get into the drama, it should be easier for me going forward to get these out. Sorry for being so late, and taking so long to update. My plan going forward is to update every (or maybe every-other) Saturday. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red felt his suit slide against the ship as it jetted out to space. It felt like a minute had passed, watching as the stars zoomed by, but he knew in reality it had been a while longer. His eyes could get lost looking at the galaxy. </p>
<p>He came back to reality as he felt the ship slow. He felt his body floating a little, bouncing out of the seat. He looked over to where Blue and Purple were trying to grab Purple’s cowboy hat and stop it from floating away. Only a few more moments, and soon they would be on Polu-</p>
<p>The Skeld let out a groan and a click as suddenly, Red felt gravity again. Purple’s hat fell right back onto his head. He watched as the everyone looked up confused. White quickly unbuckled and hopped up, silent as he ran down the hallway to admin.</p>
<p>Red watched quietly as the tension rose in the room, along with the murmuring. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>Red looked around. White probably wasn’t going to find anything particularly helpful in admin. The best way to know what was wrong would be to get the main statistics, and to get the main statistics, they had to contact HQ.</p>
<p>Red unbuckled himself, feeling everyone quiet down and start watching him. He walked over to where Black was sitting, asleep as always, and started to shake him awake.</p>
<p>Pink tilted his head in question.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Red sighed as he watched Black slowly nod awake.</p>
<p>“Something’s wrong with the ship. We should contact HQ.”</p>
<p>Pink nodded at Red. </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Red unbuckled Black and pulled him up. He heard other buckles come off, and as he looked around he saw everyone standing as well. Ok then.</p>
<p>He pushed Black’s back, forcing him to move his feet. As they walked down the hall, he heard a few footsteps behind him. Red guides Black over to communications, pushing him to the back and sitting him in the chair in front of the screen with a thunk.</p>
<p>Black stretched out his arms and yawned, looking up at Red with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>“Black, contact HQ. You know the machine best out of all of us.” Cyan walked forward as he spoke up, grabbing Black’s head and pointing it to the screen.</p>
<p>Red always questioned why HQ decided to make the crewmate known for sleeping on the job as a communications expert, a job necessary at all times, but, ah well.</p>
<p>Red quickly glanced behind him and took stock of who had come with him. Cyan and PInk. Good, they weren’t too distracting.</p>
<p>Black cracked his fingers and then started to fiddle with the knobs. Red watched as the lines on the screen flicked up and down.</p>
<p>Cyan leaned over Black’s shoulder, intently watching.</p>
<p>As Black worked, Red realized that the whole room was filled with a nervous air. They were all worried.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough.” Cyan said, pushing the chair Black was in away from the screen.</p>
<p>Red walked closer to the screen as Cyan pulled up the communication tab.</p>
<p>“Wait, why does MIra already read as active?” Cyan muttered, ignoring where to click to get to HQ, instead choosing to open Mira.</p>
<p>
  <em> Why isn’t he just clicking on HQ- </em>
</p>
<p>“Get it to fucking work! That’s all we need, I’m-“</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying, do I look like an exper-“</p>
<p>“Shut up! It’s on, it’s on.”</p>
<p>Red listened as the voices of Orange and Brown came through, interlaced with static.</p>
<p>Pink spoke up now.</p>
<p>“Brown! Orange! We stopped, we don’t know why, can you tell us-“</p>
<p>“Pink, thank god. They...they won’t tell us. Something weird is going on, the main HQ won’t tell us what the fuck is happening, we don’t-“ Orange voice came through, sounding frantic.</p>
<p>Red felt the pit in his stomach grow.</p>
<p>“Listen, we had to bypass so much shit to even talk to you, I think they’re trying to stop us from communicating to you. We think they stopped your ship on purpose.”</p>
<p>Cyan leaned in closer, his tone growing concerned. </p>
<p>“What, why? Nothing’s wrong here.”</p>
<p>“Just…” Brown sounded so concerned, a step up from his usual monotone. It was scary, honestly.</p>
<p>“...how many people are on board?”</p>
<p>“Um, ten? We checked, we didn’t leave anyone behind.” Pink said, confused.</p>
<p>Brown muttered a curse as Orange quickly spoke up.</p>
<p>“Guys, we have three people here. You did leave someon-“</p>
<p>The comm screen went dark.</p>
<p>Pink backed away from the screen, fidgeting. Cyan quickly grabbed Black from behind him and pushed him forward.</p>
<p>“Fix it, hurry up.”</p>
<p>As Cyan berated Black, trying to get him to go faster, Red’s mind started racing.</p>
<p>
  <em> Three on Mira? That can’t be possible. We have ten here already, and we only have twelve crewmates.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, shit. </em>
</p>
<p>“Cyan, I can’t.”</p>
<p>Red startled out of his thoughts upon hearing Black’s voice. Black never spoke, so what-</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘I can’t’?” Cyan asked, tone panicked and hostile.</p>
<p>“The only comms working are the ones on the ship. We’ve been cut off. I can’t fix that.” Black said, voice laced with fear and stress. It was a far cry from his yawns and quiet muttering.</p>
<p>Cyan put a hand against his helmet where his mouth would be, and backed up.</p>
<p>“Well, what do we-“</p>
<p>The room was bathed in red light.</p>
<p>Red looked at the screen, seeing everyone else do the same.</p>
<p>
  <em> There is an Imposter among us. </em>
</p>
<p>They stood in silence. Awful, terrible silence.</p>
<p>“Well, now we know what they meant when they said we left someone behind.” Pink said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want the hat.” Blue whined, smacking at Purple’s head.</p>
<p>“You should have thought of that before we launched.” Purple retorted, smacking at Blue.</p>
<p>Lime sighed as he watched the two. They were idiots, truly. Why did they even have a cowboy hat on board?</p>
<p>Lime looked over at Yellow, who was sitting in his seat by the corner, bouncing his foot. He seemed fine.</p>
<p>Lime glanced over at Dark Green, sitting at his side, who was fiddling with his backpack strap. It felt quiet. Too quiet, almost.</p>
<p>“Wait, where is everyone?” </p>
<p>Lime looked up as he heard White’s voice echo through the room. He saw White in the doorway, coming in from Admin.</p>
<p>“They went to Comms to figure shit out!” Blue shouted, smacking Purple to the side as he spoke. Purple responded by tackling him into a seat. They continued screeching about the hat.</p>
<p>White sighed deeply as he watched them.</p>
<p>“Was admin any help?” Yellow asked, looking at White. He leaned forward in his chair.</p>
<p>White shook his head, then tilted his head as if to speak before being cut off by a particularly loud curse from Purple.</p>
<p>“Children, please, we are in a potential crisis. Can you put your hat problem on hold for bigger issues?” White crossed his arms and, from the pure rage coming off of him, Lime assumed he was glaring with the might of a nuclear engine.</p>
<p>Blue and Purple stopped, slowly turning their heads and looking at White. </p>
<p>They then both slowly turned their heads back to the hat. </p>
<p>And continued smacking each other.</p>
<p>Lime listened as White muttered and sat down.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Cyan came running into the room, skidding to a stop in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Guys, we have a huge fucking issue. Comms, now.” He motioned with his arm and ran back the way he came.</p>
<p>White jumped up and went to follow Cyan, but quickly turned.</p>
<p>“Go to the Cafeteria. I’ll get the others to meet up there.”</p>
<p>He then raced down the hallway, out of everyone’s sight.</p>
<p>Blue and Purple immediately looked up and  pushed each other, racing down the hallway. Lime listened as they ran to the Cafe with stomping steps. Yellow stood up and walked behind them, creaking on the floor.</p>
<p>
  <em> Why was everyone so on edge? A “huge fucking problem” with Cyan could just be he broke the toaster again, and this whole issue was probably a small malfunction. </em>
</p>
<p>Lime looked at Dark Green and sighed. They both stood up and began walking off.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue ran into the room, letting out a hoot as he realized he managed to beat Purple. He was grinning like a madman. </p>
<p>He lost that grin as Purple growled and went to tackle him.</p>
<p>He quickly ran away and hopped up on the table, like a weird game of “Floor is Lava”. He jumped from bench to bench, staying light on his feet as he kept frantically trying to dodge Purple.</p>
<p>Blue stepped down on a bench, attipating a jump. Purple let out a laugh as he grabbed Blue’s ankle, making his arms flail as his body took off the ground and promptly flopped to the floor with a comedic thud. </p>
<p>“Suck it, Blue!” Purple said joyfully as he reached his hand out and helped Blue get off the ground.</p>
<p>Blue let out a laugh as he stood up. They both walked over to the table in the middle, where Yellow, Lime, and Dark Green were already sitting.</p>
<p>
  <em> Why’d we get stuck with these three, they’re no fun. </em>
</p>
<p>Blue sighed as he sat down, stretching out his arms. It took a moment until he was already feeling bored with the quiet. Until he got an idea.</p>
<p>“A hot-dog is a taco.” He loudly proclaimed.</p>
<p>Purple let out a gasp of shock and smacked the back of his head.</p>
<p>“It’s a sandwich! What the fuck are you talking about?” Purple said, sounding personally offended by the notion of a hot-dog being a taco.</p>
<p>“No, it’s a taco.”</p>
<p>“A sandwich! It has bread and meat in the middle of it.”</p>
<p>“Nope, taco. The bread connects, it’s not two pieces, just like a taco. The hot-dog is just taco filling.”</p>
<p>Purple let out another gasp.</p>
<p>“No, its-“ </p>
<p>Purple suddenly stopped talking as he watched White walk in and sit down, followed by the others. They all seemed worried, and the air in the room started to feel heavy.</p>
<p>Blue quieted down, but Purple decided to finish their argument by kicking him in the shin. Fair enough.</p>
<p>White straightened up and looked around the table, his gaze going over everyone in the crew.</p>
<p>“We have some, um, bad news. There’s an imposter in our ship.”</p>
<p>
  <em> What? What “Imposter”?  </em>
</p>
<p>Blue sat still, growing more and more anxious by the second.</p>
<p>“We don’t know who it is, and the only way we know they for certain exist was by running a full scan on the ship. We don’t have external comms, and we can’t figure out who it is, because if we took off our helmets, we would, well…” White trailed off, leaving the obvious fill-in of “die from oxygen deprivation”.</p>
<p>“They, um, are most likely disguised as one of us.” White sighed, still not done.</p>
<p>“And the ship is malfunctioning left and right. We need to fix that.”</p>
<p>White leaned back and looked up, sighing. Blue glanced around, seeing everyone tense up. This wasn’t-</p>
<p>This wasn’t good.</p>
<p>“We have a plan. Everyone will be assigned tasks to do, so we can fix the ship quickly. We are going to then get to Polus and contact HQ from there.” Cyan spoke up, glancing at White before looking back at everyone.</p>
<p>“So, we just ignore this… “imposter” until we can ask for help?” Red said, asking with a hint of anger in his voice. </p>
<p>“Yes. We do.” Cyan said back, his voice just as tense.</p>
<p>“Just… we have the tasks on our wrists. We used the same list we do when preparing for launch. We’ll meet back here when we’re done. We need to move quickly.” White spoke back up, concern and fear filling his voice, even though he tried to hide it.</p>
<p>Red silently stood up, body tense, and walked off, looking at his wrist. Lime and Dark Green quickly followed his lead, going down the halls to do their jobs.</p>
<p>Blue looked at Purple. </p>
<p>This was… scary. What if something went wrong? Who is the “Imposter”? What even if it? What if they couldn’t fix everything? What if they-</p>
<p>Purple pushed Blue to the floor as he jumped up and raced towards the weapon room. </p>
<p>Blur grinned and chased after Purple, shouting. At least this wasn’t changing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I tried out some different viewpoints than just White’s, hopefully they came across well. Tell me if you think it was too jumpy or not. Kudos and reviews are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, kudos and review always help!! This is only the first chapter of hopefully many to come. We haven’t gotten to the true drama yet, but we will soon. I plan to update this work on Fridays.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>